


As A Time of Day

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: The pain is white hot, like fire spreading through his entire shoulder and side twisting everything into a painful knot. All he can hear is ringing, like a shrill shrieking sound, and the sound of his own heartbeat. A thump in the same tune as all the blood rushing through his body, louder than anything he’d ever heard before.





	

The pain is white hot, like fire spreading through his entire shoulder and side twisting everything into a painful knot. All he can hear is ringing, like a shrill shrieking sound, and the sound of his own heartbeat. A thump in the same tune as all the blood rushing through his body, louder than anything he’d ever heard before. All he can think of is this white noise, with this horrifying sudden pain that hit him. That he can’t breathe through this pain, it hurts more than his back ever has, more than anything he’s ever felt. He’s done a lot of stupid stuff but nothing’s come close to this kind of pain. That something’s wrong, and wonders for a second if he’s dying. What could he of done to end up in a situation that resulted in such a painful death.

There’s hands on his face, and like someone hit play on his life everything speed into motion. Sounds slammed into him, voices and people yelling. Hand’s on his face, and then on his arm and he yelled, trying to pull away and all the hands were gone. Nothing but the harsh breathing and white hot fire.

“Should we call 911?” Eddie was asking, that’s right. They were filming. There on set, on the show, and we’re working on something.

“Not yet…Rhett?…Rhett can you hear me?” Soft hands, Jen. Jen was holding his face and he blinked a few time’s. Finally taking in a breath of air slowly he felt tears sting his eyes.

He nodded though, word’s coming up choked in his mouth and not forming anything but a soft grunt. What happened? He doesn’t remember what had happened to lead to this, they were filming yes…but what? Where’s Link? Is Link okay. He want’s to ask, needs to ask because if he’s hurt is Link? Is the other somewhere near him also in pain or…or worse? He needs to see him, needs to know before anything else but he can’t get the words out. Just whimpers more that only gets Jen’s soft eyes and his hair brushed as they talk. He feel’s hands on his knee and he tilts his eyes, trying to see through the haze of pain and all the crew.

Their eyes meet and his entire body relaxes. Feeling the pain lessen slightly from untensing his whole body he breathes out heavily. Letting go of his arm in favor of Link’s hands. Closing his eyes he clenches his good hand instead of his whole body through the wave of pain. It’s better now. Manageable. He feels like he can breath better and hear better.

“Get ice, and the first aid kit. We’re going to need to take him to emergency but I don’t want him moving to much until he want’s to. We saw what happened when we just tried to touch him.” Stevie, he can hear her. Running and helping, taking control the way she does and he thanks her. He doesn’t really feel up to moving yet and emergency? What did he even do?

“Took a pretty big fall brother.” Link’s voice is soft, and draws his attention back to it. He can only hope Link catches confusion, the other keeps talking though and he’s thankful. As if he got all the questions Rhett had. “Wouldn’t be to bad, if we weren’t so high up…and yeah I know. Heights. You told me.” He laughs, but it’s forced, it’s more for Rhett’s sake than out of any joy Link is feeling right now. “On top of that, you fell the wrong way, and onto some pieces of the set……You really did a number on yourself man.” His fingers were tight, and rubbing against Rhett’s and he clenched his eyes shut at the ice, and hands. He didn’t yell this time though and that was an improvement. His arm hurt, a lot.

“Hurt’s.” He finally forced out, wishing the words he was thinking were with it, but at least he had some of his voice back. Link’s face fell, looking as if he was in pain and Rhett wondered for a second that he might be before the fingers not holding his hand ran up through his hair. He closed his eyes feeling the other’s hand run over and breathed out.

“I know man, I’m sure it does…” The fingers on his hair were soothing, a nice distraction from the pain in his arms and he was breathing heavily through his nose in and out he repeated. Someone was saying something to Link, and Rhett felt his hand move for a minute. “No, he’s….just call. Hurting….and moving him….we don’t know if…” Link’s voice was low and whispering and Rhett was to focused on the repeated motion of the hands in his hair to try and focus on what he was saying, just that it wasn’t for him. “Hey man.” Link’s attention was back on him. “There’s some guys who are going to come, there going to take us to the hospital okay?”

Rhett nodded, Link’s the only one whose rode in an ambulance out of the two of them, normally he’d just push through he was fine. He was okay, and go to the hospital on his own will. The idea of someone touching him and lifting him moving him was frightening. Right now though, the idea of sitting up and moving, curling up and sitting in the car was way more frightening and daunting. He’d rather have the help.

He closed his eyes, breathing, in, out. In. Out. Feeling Link’s fingers brush through his hair and rub the soothing circles on his hand. In…out.

“Rhett?” His eye was shifted, moved open and a light shined into it and he turned his head away. “Rhett can you hear me? My names Sarah I’m an EMT can you hear me?” He nodded, he must of spaced out. “Rhett can you tell me what hurts?” She asked, there was the familiar hold Link had on him and he clenched.

“Shoulder.” He gritted out, and she gave him a smile.

“Alright, thank you….anything else? You’re head…neck?” He shook his head and she nodded to her partner. “This is my partner Erin, we’re going to start to move you okay? I know it hurts a lot, and it’s okay if you feel like you’re going to pass out. If you need to throw up try and turn onto your good side alright?” He nodded and the hands were on him, shifting and lifting him up. His grip was bruising and he heard Link’s soft protest but the other made no attempt to move his hand, only hold tighter and Rhett’s vision whited out for the second time today.

A shattered collarbone, and cracked shoulder blade from all his weight landing on his side and arm. A surgery, and few days later he was out of the hospital and wrapped up for the next few weeks with return visits and physical therapies.

“Hey Link…” Rhett mumbled, head resting on the glass of the car as they drove home from the hospital finally, they gave him all kinds of the good stuff though and Link was holding his good arm’s hand, tight and it was a comfort to both of them. The other nodded, looking at Rhett quickly, than back at the road. “No more ladders….” He mumbled, closing his eyes with a grin and Link couldn’t help but laugh at the stupid comment like he’d hoped.

“I don’t know I was thinking next week I could slip off one…”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for the pain fics.  
> Find me on tumblr at fckinmythicalprincess


End file.
